The Return
by Ronni18
Summary: Alexandra was never a normal teenager. Ever since she started dreaming. It is only now she discovers the reason why she is so different and what is going on in her life. Especially when Apollo is after her hand in marriage and calling her Cassandra :
1. Chapter 1

The Return

What up guys! This is my first story on Greek mythology so be kind. Of course I don't own any of the characters in here besides the people who are not the gods or goddesses. But it'd be hella kool if I did! XD Anyway on with the story!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CH 1**

Riiiinnnng! I reluctantly opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm. Whoever bought it for me I deeply loathed them at the moment. I mean come on! I stayed up till 2 in the morning trying to do my Calculus homework. I pressed the snooze button then looked at the time…It was 6:30. I had a strange feeling that I was forgetting something. *Knock* "Come in…." I mumbled, looking around at my room I realized that my room was so dirty to the point that you would have thought that you were at a junkyard. A fragile, pixie-like looking girl opened my door. Her cream colored skin glowed with warmth, as did her smile. My day seemed to brighten just looking at her, not in that way of course.

"Nesa! What on earth is wrong with you? How can you wake up this early and STILL be smiling?" I asked, a bit of irritation and suspicion in my voice.

"Oh Alexandra, as the sun arises from thy sky so do I!" She giggled out. In truth, it kind of always bugged me when Nesa always talked like that and hated it when she used my full name, I much preferred Alex. I don't know but it was like she talked like she was in the medieval times or something. Maybe even before that. Either way I always let it go I mean she's been my friend since I was 13, I'm 17. "Anyhow, your grandmother would like to see you. Best well get dressed." I numbly nodded. What the hell? Why would Grandma Adreana want to see me? Nesa sat on the foot of my bed as she watched me sluggishly get up and walk to my dresser. My caramel brown hair was tangled into a nest from sleeping, my ocean blue colored eyes were tired. Let's face it, I looked like crap. I got out of my pajamas and slipped into a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. I carefully brushed my hair, undoing the mess and take on its naturally wavy/curly form. Quickly I rubbed some lotion on my face, making the rosy color comeback to my cheeks. I finally looked decent but hey I was far from Aphrodite. I walked out of my room, down the hall, and down the stairs. My stomach fluttered nervously. I only lived with my grandma and my mother and little brother Perseus, Percy for short. The smell of breakfast wafted from the kitchen, not wanting to upset my grandma and ditch her for food I grudgingly turned towards the opposite hall toward my Grandma Adreana's room. She was seated in her rocking chair by her bed looking out the window, I don't know what she was staring at since it was raining so hard outside that you couldn't even see through it.

"I have been waiting Alexandra. Please sit." She said pointing to a small stool beside her. I went over and sat. My grandma was really old yet looked really young. She just turned 96 a few months ago but her face only held a few winkles and still walked as if she was still in her prime. Though her hair was a snowy white.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked nervously, no offense I loved my grandma and all but she creeped me out. I remember one time I told her a dream I had about the neighbor's farm animals dying slowly one by one and she started yelling at me in Greek. Then a few days later my mother came in and told my grandma that the neighbor's farm animals were severely sick and most likely would not make it. My grandma just looked at me coldly, I was sixteen then. I still imagine her eyes boring down at me. I shivered at the memory.

"Yes, how did you sleep?" she asked, not even looking at me. Her question kind of confused me I mean did she seriously just want to see me to ask how I slept? I shrugged giving her my answer.

"I slept how I usually do."

"So you have been having those dreams again haven't you?" She asked, I hated when she talked or asked about my dreams. She made me feel like such a freak. I hated how my dreams were the most terrible thing possible and somehow came true. I also heard voices in my head when I was around animals but I didn't dare tell her about that.

"Not recently but yes…."

"Do you know of the story of Cassandra?" Grandma Adreana asked softly. I was now completely confused. I think I heard of Cassandra and her story but I wasn't sure.

"Um, I think. What are you trying to get at Grandma?" She sighed out in defeat. I had a feeling that she was going to tell me something big.

"As you know we are descendants of Cassandra. Her story started long ago. She was a princess of troy and was extremely beautiful, so beautiful that even the handsome Apollo fell in love with her. After awhile he made her promise to marry him but she broke the promise and he placed the curse of prophecy on her-"

"What's the curse of prophecy? Is that the reason why you sometimes call me Cassandra? Momma says that I look like her but if she is like a thousand or two years old then how would anyone know what she looked like?" I couldn't help but cut my grandma's story, hundreds of questions formed in my head. She seemed a bit irritated from my sudden outburst.

"The gift or prophecy is the ability to see the future but Cassandra was only able to tell the bad things that happened, such as the destruction of Troy. However no one would believe her prophecies. And yes you do very much look like Cassandra, you seem like an exact replica…..but the reason why I call you Cassandra is bec-"My mother came in the door smiling then when she saw me and grandma she took on a surprised look.

"Oh! Mother, I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were talking in here. I came in to ask if you would accompany with going to the market to get supplies for Perseus's party tomorrow." My grandma seemed to be debating then finally nodded. She struggled to get out of her chair so I got up and helped her.

"Alexandra? Could you and Nesa watch Perseus while we're gone? It could take awhile."

"Yeah sure." I mumbled, with that I watched as my mom and grandma got ready to go. What was she going to say before my mom came in? What was the reason? I wondered this as I headed out of the room and into the kitchen. Nesa was in there talking to my 13 year old brother. His brown curly hair a mess with fruit loops in his mouth, making him look like a chipmunk because of how much he stuffed in there.

"Alex! What did grams want to talk to you about?" Percy asked. I didn't feel like talking about it so I lied.

"Oh just about what she thought would be a good birthday present for you." He seemed to believe me but Nesa was a different story. She knew I was lying by the way she was analyzing me. I would tell her later, maybe she could explain everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! That's the end of that chapter!!! I hope you like it don't forget to say what you thought ond don't be afraid on giving me tips! Next ch 2


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Percy played his xbox360. Nesa sat beside me but was still staring at me weirdly, kind of made me uncomfortable, considering the fact that her face was just a few inches from mine. I turned my gaze towards her, making sure to show how irritated was. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"How much do you know?" she glared at me, I honestly didn't know what she was talking about. If she was talking about that one time I saw her stealing flower packets at the store we went to last week than she was really behind on things, but I highly doubted she was talking about that.

"Huh? Know about what? You take your crazy pills today?" I asked, and then a light bulb flickered, does she know about what grandma was going to tell me? She has always been very close to her, hence why Grandma Adreana took her in when she was younger. I needed her to tell me everything; I needed to make myself have a total poker face as I tried to lie to her.

"Everything, grandma told me, why am I finding out now? I don't understand." I said with confusion in my voice, not too much to get her suspicious though. She stared at me then bit her lower lip.

"It's because she was a very selfish person. She broke a promise and now she has to be punished for it, until he breaks the curse…She lives within you, her spirit I mean, that's why you dream things. It's why you can talk to animals, bet you that you thought I didn't know about that did you? You. Are. Cassandra." She spoke out loudly, I felt numb all over. How could I be this dead girl just because of her spirit? No. I am not Cassandra! I am Alexandra, daughter of Harriet and Peter Troilleti.

"No! Your just lying, I can't be-"

"Oh but you are love, we need you to set things right. Lift the curse set upon you, on this family. Your mother has played her part by producing you now it's your turn." My head was spinning, this is a dream. How do I set things right? Before long my vision blurs and everything goes black.

I wake up to my mom's voice. I slowly open my eyes and find myself in my own bed. My mom is seated at the foot of my bed staring at me with her worried look, but her eyes say something different, knowing.

"Mom? What-"

"Alex, I know you have had a long day but I need to ask you something." She says. I couldn't help but stare at her horrified. If she was going to tell me more about how a dead girl's spirit is in my body then I might need to go to an insane asylum. I want to yell "Why me? Why do you people have to make me feel more like a freak!" instead I nod.

"Sure."

"Can you go to the store? I forgot to pick up a carton of milk." She asks. I wanted to hug her, maybe everything was a dream, I doubted it though.

"Of course." I hop out of bed and find me in the clothes I put on this morning. I was right, everything was real. Not wanting to dwell on it I head downstairs, put on my black sneakers and head out the front door. I needed out of the crazy house for a moment. Drops of rain fell on me, reminding me that it's raining, along with the fact that I forgot the car keys. Head back inside I grab my rain jacket off of the coat rack and swipe the keys off the counter by the door. Mission complete. An old mustang sat in the drive way wet. My mother had that car since I was born, it didn't look that old but the coat that was once glossy was now becoming dull and had a few scratches on it. I ran my hand across the hood of the car as I approached it and unlocked it. It smelled of vanilla and spices, just like my mom. The car took a while to start but came to life after a couple starts, I blast on the radio and a Paramour song comes on. Perfect just what I needed. I turn a corner and almost hit a ruby red saleen mustang. What the hell is a car like that doing in a place like Brentwood? I mean yeah Brentwood is very nice but not in my life have I ever seen a car that nice. It's practically foreign to me. I honk my horn and the driver honks back. Ok apparently turning a corner on my turn is my fault. I couldn't see the driver since the windows were tinted. Can my day get any worse? The guy, I'm assuming that it is a guy, flipped me off then drove away. Wow, what a complete jackass! He's lucky I don't know him. I carry on my way to the store, still a bit angry with the car.

Finally I made my way to Central Boulevard and turned a corner towards Safeway. I quickly saw a very familiar ruby red Mustang and parked right next to it. No way was this guy going to get away with flipping me off. First I had to go get some milk. I got out of the car and walked a few steps till I reached the entrance. I stepped in and a rush of warm air welcomed me, I couldn't help but shiver from delight. I walked down a few aisles before I found the place where they had the milk. I reached over to grab a gallon, but something stopped me. I don't know what made me stop but it was freaking me out, soon a smell entered my nostrils. The smell of spices and herbs filled my lungs. For some reason it calmed me and when I turned my head that was when I saw him. He was gorgeous. His bronze skin seemed to glow, his hair a golden blonde, and his eyes a light, clear blue. While I was staring at him a realized that he was also staring at me.

"Oh, um sorry." I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks grow hot out of embarrassment. How could I be so weird? He probably thinks I'm a freak or something.

"What are you sorry for?" I looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean? I was practically staring at you like some kind of freak."

"I didn't think so; it kind of made me feel special. Getting the attention of a beautiful girl like you is a real honor." He said with a smile, showing off his dazzling white teeth. To me however, something seemed weird about this guy. I felt like I met him before but as I tried to think. I found that I never met him before in my lifetime.

"Oh, thanks. I guess."

"No problem, don't you go to Freedom High School?"

"Yes. why?" I started to feel abit cautious. It could just be me but this guy was giving off a weird vibe.

"I knew I saw you somewhere, I go there too. My name is Adam by the way." He explained. My mind hit a light bulb and started to flicker on. Of course, I probably see him around school. The edge started to get off my mind, only a bit though. I grabbed the gallon of milk I was supposed to grab before and glanced back at Adam.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to head home. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Certainly, ohm?" I realized that I forgot to give him my name; since he was staring at me all confused.

"My name is Alexandra"

"Alexandra. That's a pretty name, though I believe that you look more like a Cassandra to me." Adam said smiling, again showing off his pearly whites. My gut started to twist and turn. I wanted to hit him for some reason unknown to me. Was it the spirit of Cassandra trying to tell me something?

"So does everyone else." I say through gritted teeth. Why am I mad? I barely know the guy and I feel like I want to punch him in the face. I take a few deep breathes and manage a small smile. I turn and walk away, after I walk down the aisle I turn back and my eyes refused to adjust to what they were staring at. There was Adam once in a red shirt and jeans now in a silk white toga thing, glowing like the sun. Was this normal? Didn't other people see what I was seeing? I saw a man walk right past him like nothing. What on earth is going on? I started to panic so I turned and ran for my life, making sure not to drop the milk. I got to the cashier and tried not to turn my head towards Adam. I could feel his light blue eyes on me, even from far away and a panic swelled through me. I was losing my mind now. Come on Alex, get a grip. I calmed down and payed for the milk, unable to speak since I was still overwhelmed. I headed out and saw Adam getting into the red mustang and drive off. What- the -hell.

Woo! End of chapter 2. please review and give tips. Oh and don't be afraid on giving me suggestions. Mkay? Mkay.


	3. Through his eyes

CH 3 THROUGH HIS EYES

Hey guys, yea about ch 2 Im sorry if it seemed rushed I'll redo it. I kind of had an off week while I was typing it. But anyway this Chapter is through Apollo's point of view starting from when Zeus tells him about Alexandra .

I was confused all at one as my father, Zeus, was telling me about Cassandra. Oh, Cassandra. I loved you so, but you betrayed me and broke me in two. Now my father tells me that you still live after many generations.

"She goes by the name of Alexandra, but Cassandra's spirit lives with in her." Zeus said. He was seated in his throne while Apollo stood before him, both dressed in elegant silks which they wore as togas.

"Does she still have the prophecies?" I couldn't help but ask, I should have known since it was I who placed upon that ungrateful wrench.

"Yes, the family tends to tell her today about Cassandra's spirit. What do you plan on doing my son?" He asked me with a look of focus. Was he serious? What did he expect me to do? I plan on doing nothing; I want nothing to do with that girl.

"I plan on doing nothing; the curse will remain as is. Cassandra can suffer till her spirit exists no more." I said through gritted teeth. I noticed that the conversation was making me grow angry. Why shouldn't I be? Cassandra broke her promise to become mine. After all I did for her. She was cold-hearted, narcissistic, and spoiled.

"You plan on letting the descendants suffer by the gods more then? You most understand that the girl is not Cassandra. She may look like her but most likely her heart is different." Zeus lectured. Oh father, you know nothing of what she did to me. She took my heart and crushed it between her ice-cold hands. I went over to the pool of reflections and thought of the girl. Before my eyes there she was, Cassandra. No, not Cassandra. Alexandra. I looked away disgusted for a moment. How could my father say she is not the same person within? The outside is certainly the same why not the inside?

"What do you plan me doing? I want nothing to do with her."

"I want you to go to Earth and get to know her." He said. Was he mad? He simply wants me to get to know her? What if I refused?

"For what reasoning!" I couldn't help but yell out angrily

"To show that some people do change. Come now, Apollo, you knew that Cassandra would come again into the world. You must deal with your troubles head on and not avoid them until it's too late." My father had a point, curse him. I closed my eyes to think and a plan came into my head. If I was to go to Earth to get to know her I might as well do it my way. I will extract my revenge on the reincarnation. I will get to know her, make her fall in love with me and betray her as Cassandra did me. Father never said how I had to get to know her. I chuckled at my plan.

"As you wish father, as you wish." I mumbled as I disappeared and found myself in a street. I was still in my toga. Now what is the style these humans where now a days? I quickly saw a man walk with a white shirt and a pair of pants. I examined the material and snapped my fingers. I looked down and saw that I was now wearing the man's outfit; I didn't like the color of the shirt however. Just as I thought it the color changed into a blood red. Ah, that's more like it. Then I saw her, in a vehicle. She looked flustered and dazed. Cassandra. A red car placed itself by me, by my doing, and I got in and quickly drove in front of her car. She honked at me and I laughed. This so called driving was very fun; it changed over the years but was still the same the last time I was in a car. I looked in my rear view and saw that she was angry. Good. I put my window down and gave her the sign that meant "Fuck you" or so my uncle Poseidon told me how it went and meant. This got her even madder; I drove away and drove into a little shopping center. She was heading here, might as well speak to her. I stopped my car in an empty space and teleported to the inside of a shop. It was amazing! It was a building but a food market on the inside, pure genius! It was fairly clean but most of the items were totally baffling. I seemed to have teleported myself in to a narrow alley with food in weird containers. Why would anyone put dried noodles into a bag or water into a weird bottle? There isn't even that much in there. This world has certainly changed over time. I was back on focus when I felt her presence; my heart couldn't help but jump; most likely because I was off guard. She was in front of me, a little farther away but in front of me no less. She seemed to be in front of a shelf of white liquid in a gourd like container. Milk? I made myself appear beside her, and just stared. My heart twisted, it was worse in person, her face was so beautiful. Her body was memorizing as back then and her lips, oh god her lips. Memories of endless love rushed back to me. No, this is the same spirit who lied, who broke me and made me a fool; not again will I believe such a being or fall for her. She turned her head and met my eyes with her ocean blue ones. We stayed like that for a moment till she quickly turned her head and started to talk hurriedly. I managed to realize that she was apologizing; this clearly surprised me.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, clearly confused. I might have been wrong about this girl.

"What do you mean? I was just staring at you like some kind of freak." She answered back like I was some kind of idiot. Perhaps I spoke too soon. What a rude girl. Now what was it those men would say to woo the girl?

"I didn't think so; it made me feel kind of special. Getting the attention of a beautiful girl like you is an honor." I said with a smile. On the inside I was rolling my eyes. Making this girl fall for me will be easy; breaking her will be even easier. She mumbled thanks, a very bad one, and seemed to have her guard up. Does she know who I am? Of course not or else she would be asking questions. We talked abit more until she came with a reply that she had to leave. I started to play it off that I didn't know her name.

"My name is Alexandra." She said with a small smile. Hm, perhaps on the outside but on the inside she is definitely Cassandra, I thought to myself.

"That's a pretty name but Cassandra seems to suit you better." Immediately I felt another presence, an all too familiar one. The source seemed to be coming from the girl. Was it Cassandra? It was, ah, she seems to be mad. Her voice soon filled my head. How dare you speak my name upon your lips! If I was not trapped within this body I would do more damage to you than what you have put upon me during my lifetime. Wait and see, Apollo, God of the sun. I couldn't help but laugh at her threat. What can a spirit do to me? A god against a spirit, please, I have heard better threats. The girl started down the aisle. These clothes started to itch and feel uncomfortable; I changed back to my regular clothes. However, once I did Alexandra turned around. Damn. She turned and ran, almost dropping her white liquid thing in the process. I changed back into the other clothes and waited for her to turn back around. 5-4-3-2-1…She was now at this table with a lady behind it never once looking at me again. Deep down I wanted those ocean blues eyes to look at me again, the way they used to when it was Cassandra controlling that body. Shaking my head I couldn't help but think myself foolish. _This was the girl who had torn your heart, don't fall into her again._ Teleporting to my car I opened it and got in, the thoughts of the past fueled me to my plan of revenge and made me laugh. In the mirror I saw her again and her gaping face made me laugh even harder. Getting to know her was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha jeez I haven't written here in so long! anyway here's another story for you all :)

I drove with my mind racing. Today was one of those days that you saw in movies, not any movie only the ones where something paranormal or something happened that would never ever happen, I mean did i really see what I saw and earlier with Nesa and Grandma. Adam was at one place one minute and then out in his car the next. How could he have gotten there without going past me? "Oh gods, I'm going crazy." I muttered. The car slowed to a stop and the house was sitting there in front. Holding in my breath for a second or two I slowly let it out and closed my eyes. Though I didn't want to everything that was told to me today made sense. It explained my dreams and the animal thing, but deep down I only wanted to be normal. Inside I was crying and my life felt unreal, in the worst way possible.

The car door creaked a bit as it opened and I got out. I grabbed the milk and started thinking of Adam and just remembered how he thought I looked like a 'Cassandra'. Is it me or was that just a eerily too spot on with today's events? I laughed and shook my head. _Alex clear your head or else you're going to a mental institution._ The rain still went on but I didn't care, or even bothered to adjust my hood as it started to slip off. My feet moved towards the front door and I opened it with my free hand. "I'm back." my voice echoed through the house and was answered by my mother's voice in the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!", I trudged over through the hall and through a doorway to the kitchen "Thank you so much, I have some fruit salad in the fridge if you wanted some since I don't think you had time to eat" merely shaking my head I handed her the milk and sat down in a chair beside the kitchen table.

"Mom, is Cassandra's spirit in me?" tears started to well up in my eyes and my throat became thick. I heard my mom drop something and it seemed like everything grew still, as if time itself had stopped. My eyes wandered over to her and saw her head down, her eyes hard. My heart stopped and my stomach lurched. That right there was all the answer I needed.

"Alexandra, I never wanted you to get hurt by knowing baby, but you're our only hope, If I could I would do it myself but destiny chose you." her words numbed me but rang through my ears. I felt hands on mine and saw that she sat next to me now. Her eyes now changed to sadness and guilt.

"I'm going to go to my room. I just want to be alone." I got up and went to my room, not even a few steps in it I cried. Hard. All I wanted was to die, to be taken away to a place where things like this never happened. Where everyone was normal. _Adam. _His beautiful face popped into my heard. He probably liked girls that had perfect hair and nails and stereotypically girly.

Anger filled through me just thinking about it, just thinking about _him. _Why was I even thinking about him anyway? and then I realized something as I left the store. "He's the one who flipped me off!" the words came out rushed as if I had only seconds to say it. What a creep!

A knock came from my door but I just sat there, chills coming from my back. The door opened and Nesa poked through. I didn't really want to see her but she was still my friend and I needed her. "Hey, are you feeling alright?", she asked, her face seemed a bit worried. I nodded and sunk down in my bed. I wasn't really in the mood to talk but her presence lifted me oddly enough."Do you mind if I come in and sit?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, I was hoping we could talk for a while to discuss a few things about today. Your grandma wanted me to give you knowledge upon the curse and the world of the Gods." I couldn't help but give her a dull look. Did I really have to hear about the curse? Why couldn't today just end? I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Fine but first off can I ask a question and don't take it as an insult by how I ask this by the language I use." I said and looked at her.

"Of course Alexandra, anything" she said with a small smile.

"Ok well, What the fuck are you? I know something isn't right about you by how you talk and by how things are going I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you were a witch." I said these things in a voice that could only be explained as bitchy. Which was to say the least but could you blame me? Nesa's eyes went wide and seemed taken back then chuckled after awhile.

"I had a feeling one day you were going to ask me", she lowered her face and started to grow serious "You're right, I am not normal. I am a nymph a daughter of nature. I can never age or die from normal things that mortals usually die from like illnesses.." she grew quiet then looked at me blankly. Was she waiting for me to judge?

"Well that explains alot", I smiled a bit. Atleast I wasn't the only one, but Nesa had known her whole life what she was but then again she's stuck in a world that she can't be her true self in. "Nesa, you're my best friend right?"

"Of course, you're like a sister to me. I would risk my being for you."

"Don't ever lie or keep secrets from me. I understand why you all didn't but still. It hurts knowing that I was the only one shut out in the dark."

"I understand, I give you my word. Perseus didn't know either but we never planned to tell him about the family's secrets." Secrets?

"You mean there's more than the curse and stuff?" I asked bewildered. How many more secrets could there be? Nesa gave a broad smile and a devilish-playful look.

"That's what you are about to find out, my dear..."

Ha ok done and I know I left off with a cliff hanger but I promise you guys that a new chapter will be up in a couple of days to make up for lost time. I will be sure to make as many chapters as I can within the next couple weeks :) Ph and I am fixing those story mistakes in the previous chapters soon.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Words reeled through my once solid mind. A quizzical look was on my face, she had got to be kidding me. "So you're saying that I have to set things right by marrying Apollo the way Cassandra should have done centuries ago?"

As much as I _LOVED_ the fact that I was a human capsule for a dead girl I was having a harder time digesting the fact that Greek Gods were actually real. I mean yeah we pray to them religiously but a thing like a god or gods was fake right? The bible and stuff were just guidelines on the way we SHOULD live...but what if they were real. What if all those myths were real and we the people only see what we want? I looked at Nesa, the nymph. I have been living with a freakin' NYMPH! That's when I realized how serious everything was. When Grandma took in Nesa she was '13'. All the pictures of her she never changed, or aged. She never had a cold or a fever.

"Alexandra, Apollo set the curse on you're family for a reason. The fact that Cassandra's spirit won't rest means that she also has unfinished business. However, we are all hoping that once you woo and fix all this she can move on and Apollo can lift the curse. Don't you want you're family to live freely without struggle?"

My heart slowed, of course I didn't want that for my family. For as long as I could remember we always had money problems mainly because my mom was a single mother. She always struggled to pay off the house and bills but somehow always managed to get just enough money. If it wasn't for Grandma's money we would be living on the street. I wanted the best for my family. My room was darker than before and saw that it was getting darker outside. The clouds were darker in the sky. Nesa gasped a bit then said a prayer in Greek.

"What happens after I fix everything? Pretty sure going off into the sky on a huge Pegasus after a wedding isn't normal for the average person" Sarcasm.

"No, we...don't actually know what will happen. It depends on Apollo."

"Greeaaat." Just what I wanted to hear. The clouds rumbled as thunder boomed. Nesa said another prayer.

"Why do you keep doing that?" irritation could be heard in my voice. I never understood why she did that after thunder every time. Do it once and you should be fine, doing it every time is just too much in my eyes.

"When the skies are black and thunder shrieks that means Zues is displeased."

"Displeased? With what?"

"I don't know but I hope it has nothing to do with this family. That's why I pray." She stared at the sky, her bright eyes scared and worried. My stomach grumbled tearing her eyes away from it.

"Sorry I haven't eaten today." an embarrassed smile escaped me and looked down.

"Why don't you go eat?" I contemplated but decided I didn't want to go out there. I didn't want to see anyone or even talk to anyone else.

"I don't want to see anyone Nesa. I just want to stay in here for the rest of the day." She nodded and left, before long she came in with a food tray with a bowl of fruit and a tuna sandwich.

"Thanks a lot Nesa." I hungrily grabbed the fork in the bowl and took in a bite of cut cantaloupe. The sound of smacking escaped me as juice rushed into my mouth as I chewed.

"I will be out with Percy if you need me" with that she left my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I took in some of the sandwich and thought about the god Apollo. Grandma said he was a very handsome god but also known to fool around a lot almost as much as Zues. I placed the now empty tray down beside my bed and layed down. Me marrying a god please, especially a god who never even knew the meaning of the word fidelity. Where would I go to even find him for that matter. I needed to sleep, today was definetly a long day and I needed to sleep for school. Soon the embraces of sleep engulfed me and my eyes closed to a world of where I was a normal girl.


End file.
